


it's not the destination (it's the crawl)

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-argument, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: "You don't have to worry about me," Jyn says. "I can take care of myself."There is a shadow casted over his face, but she sees the deep, tired lines, the bags beneath his hooded eyes, his beard dark and scruffy. She knows she doesn’t look any better.“I know.” Cassian nods to himself. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	it's not the destination (it's the crawl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> Hello all! I hope you're doing good today :) I did a few prompt fills a while back and got this particular one from my friend [@oh-nostalgiaa](https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr. I hope you like it! <333
> 
> **Prompt:** Aftermath of a bad fight + “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.” + Rebelcaptain

It always comes to this.

Jyn sighs heavily, fingers wearing at her necklace as she stares at an old scuff mark on the wall. It gives her something else to look at besides the back of Cassian's head in the cockpit. 

At this point, Jyn didn't know why she wasted her breath anymore. 

That's not true—she knows exactly why. He is worth wasting breath for, even if he doesn't see it, even if she can't get it through his thick skull. 

Jyn thinks over the mission again—the instant she had to improvise and double back, the storm in Cassian's eyes when they finally met up. She knew she was in for it when they got back to the ship. It didn't matter though—it always ends the same, right back where they started, and on opposite ends of the room. It was one of their circle arguments, each fighting in that quiet, dangerous way of theirs, the tension between them palpable and biting.

She hears footsteps, eyes darting over to Cassian's approaching figure. His face is carefully neutral as always, but she thinks something flickers behind his eyes when their gazes meet. He pauses a few paces away from her, unsure, before sitting in place. The air still feels thick and fragile from their argument, and it wouldn’t take much for the fuse to be lit again. 

Instead, she tells him, "Sorry.” When he glances at her, she adds, “For being late."

He shakes his head. "Not your fault."

"You don't have to worry about me," Jyn says. "I can take care of myself."

There is a shadow casted over his face, but she sees the deep, tired lines, the bags beneath his hooded eyes, his beard dark and scruffy. She knows she doesn’t look any better. 

“I know.” Cassian nods to himself. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

He looks at her then. Really looks, his eyes clear and warm. Genuine.

“You don’t have to come back for me though,” she counters, raising her chin just a hint. It’s not a condemnation, it’s the simple truth. A muscle in his jaw ticks.

“Yes,” he replies, “I do.”

Her nails dig into her palms. 

“No, you don’t,” she snaps, her voice rising with every word. “You almost died back there—”

“But I didn’t.”

“Because _I_ saved you—” 

“ _Exactly_ , Jyn,” he asserts, leaning forward, and the intensity in his gaze didn’t make her pause before, but it does now. “That’s what partners do. They have each other’s back.”

And that's the heart of the issue—that no matter what, he will come for her. Even if he puts himself in danger because of it. Because of her. 

She could push it, go around and around in this circle of theirs. But she doesn’t. Her eyes trail back to the scuff on the wall and she exhales, crossing her arms over chest. 

“This shouldn’t be up for debate,” Cassian says lowly. He’s picking at a loose thread from his pants, head lowered so his bangs obstruct his face. She considers him for a moment. Her shoulders sag as the fight leaves her and she sighs.

“Is that an order, Captain?”

His eyes dart up to meet hers, and she is pleased when he softens at her lighthearted comment, something good-natured in his gaze. The corner of his mouth lifts.

“Even if it was, would you listen?” 

She breathes a laugh at that. They both know the answer.

Then, he’s sliding his hand towards hers. She meets him halfway, their fingers slipping into place with practiced ease. They stare at their interlocked hands, watching his thumb smooth over her knuckles. 

“You’re stuck with me,” he murmurs to her, gentle and kind in that way of his. “Like it or not.” 

Jyn swallows and nods, squeezes his hand once. _Thanks._

He squeezes back. _Anytime. Every time._

It always comes to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I wish you a good day/night <333
> 
> Please feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) if you like SW :)))


End file.
